


Les Merveilles de Briarcliff

by LunaQueen



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Angst, Cute Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Madness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: JudexAlice. Alice, suite à ses aventures rocambolesques, se retrouve enfermée à Briarcliff. Parce qu'elle est folle. N'est-ce pas ?
Relationships: Sister Jude | Judy Martin/Alice Kingsleigh
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Il avait fallu doubler les chambres. Il y avait trop de monde. Trop de fous. Jude s'était vu assigner une nouvelle colocataire. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds emmêlés. Aux yeux bleus rêveurs, mais fuyants.

— Ils ne veulent pas me croire, répétait-elle constamment. Pour le Lapin, le Pays des Merveilles. Ils ne me croient pas. Me prennent pour une folle. Je ne suis pas folle. Pas folle.

Elle soupira. Elle la comprenait si bien. Personne n'était réellement fou, ici. Ils s'étaient juste égarés entre les griffes de Briarcliff. Comme elle.

— Ils ne me croient pas non plus pour le Diable.


	2. Chapter 2

Les deux femmes avaient profité d'un incendie dans les cuisines de Briarcliff pour mettre les voiles. Main dans la main, l'adrénaline roulant dans leurs veines, elles avaient couru, couru, couru jusqu'à sentir la terre humide sous leurs chaussons et la fine pluie sur leur visage. 

Elle l'avait entraînée sous une haie de buissons et Jude s'était senti tomber avant même d'avoir pu se rattraper. Elles étaient tombées pendant une éternité avant d'atterrir enfin. 

Et pas n'importe où. 

Un Lapin Blanc, un Chat au corps invisible, un Chapelier. 

Alice était prise d'un fou rire et Jude en avait profité pour l'embrasser.


	3. Chapter 3

Plus d'un an s'était écoulé depuis leur fuite de Briarcliff. Jude n'y pensait presque plus. Seulement dans ses cauchemars, desquels elle se réveillait en sueur, parcourue de frissons, secouée de sanglots, le visage de Mary Eunice se mêlant à celui du Diable. 

Heureusement, elle n'était plus seule. Ne le serait jamais plus. 

Alice était à ses côtés. Tout le temps. Elle refusait de l'abandonner plus de dix minutes. Jude avait bien fait semblant d'être agacée, mais la vérité était tout autre ; elle était heureuse. Enfin. Pleinement. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

Heureuse au Pays des Merveilles.


End file.
